


What's a Siri Anyway?

by ChaseSpero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a siri, which excites the doctor, written after my prompt had a few notes on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: I wrote a little prompt on tumblr which was this...So the Doctor finds Yaz’s phone on the side and she’s seen Yaz using this Siri thing before which apparently knows everything and it baffled her so she picks up the phone saying “Hey Siri.” And gets all giddy excited when Siri answers back and with a serious voice asks,“How do I know if Yasmin Khan likes me?”In which Yaz chooses this moment to walk in and makes the Doctor jump and she drops the phone on the side and Siri answers back.“Here what I found on the web for - how do I know if Yasmin Khan likes me?





	What's a Siri Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr here: chasespero
> 
> original link to prompt: https://chasespero.tumblr.com/post/180004526605/so-the-doctor-finds-yazs-phone-on-the-side-and

The Doctor walked into the relaxation room (the gang or rather fam had decided to call it that knowing that after all those dangerous missions, they would need a room to relax in.) and she found Yaz sitting next to Ryan who was watching TV. Yaz was talking to her phone and when the phone answered back, she hurried over to see what it was.

“Yaz what are you doing?” The Doctor asked intrigued.

“What is she doing?” She repeated this time to Ryan.

“Talking to Siri.” Ryan replied.

“Siri? What’s a Siri?” The Doctor asked sticking her tongue out as if Siri didn’t quite sound right. Ryan was too engrossed in the TV and the Doctor huffed, she gently nudged Yaz.

“It’s like a helpful guide in your phone, tells you the weather, searches things for you, plays music, does a lot of things.”

“It knows everything?” The Doctor asked.

“Mm pretty much.” Yaz answered smiling.

“Amazing! Technology has really come a long way hasn’t it? Nothing can beat the Tardis of course but it has grown. Graham do you have a Siri?” The Doctor asked when Graham walked into the room.

“No way Doc, my phones from the Stone Age!” Graham said chuckling.

“Oo been there! Wasn’t any signs of phones though, wasn’t much of a great time mind you but then it was the Stone Age, anyway not important! Show me something?” The Doctor said leaping over the sofa and sitting next to Yaz. Graham went by Ryan, they started talking about some TV show and the Doctor just sat with her legs crossed smiling at Yaz.

“Okay, so you need to start with hey Siri and then whatever question you want to ask, let’s start with the weather. Hey Siri, what’s the weather like outside?” Yaz asked, the phone beeped and Siri answered back with the weather.

“Brilliant.” The Doctor said. “Oh I want a Siri now!” The Doctor added and just as Yaz was about to hand her phone over to the Doctor the Tardis started beeping intensely. The Doctor jumped up with Yaz right behind her, Ryan and Graham turned their attention to her.

“No need to follow me gang, the Tardis just wants to speak to me.” The Doctor said.

“Sounded pretty intense, I hope you’ll be okay.” Yaz said resting her hand on the Doctors arm, the Doctor looked down at Yaz’s hand and felt a blush on her cheeks. She lifted her head up and met Yaz’s eyes and she smiled warmly.

“I’ll be okay, thanks Yaz.” The Doctor said and she left the room.

Hours passed and the Doctor still hadn’t returned, Yaz was getting a little anxious. Ryan and Graham had gone to bed not too long ago but Yaz decided to stay up a little while longer and see if the Doctor was going to make another appearance. She held her phone in her hand and when a couple more minutes passed by, Yaz made the decision to go and find the Doctor herself.

It didn’t take long to find the Doctor, all Yaz did was follow the sound of metal clanging together which led to the console room. She found the Doctor under some sort of compartment, there were sparks flying from either side of the Doctor and Yaz waited until the noise died down a little.

“Doctor!” Yaz shouted and the Doctor stopped what she was doing, she lifted the helmet that she was wearing so she could see Yaz better.

“What can I do for favourite person?” The Doctor said wiping her hands.

“I uh, was just checking up on you Doctor, you’ve been gone a while. I was a little worried.” Yaz said putting her phone on the side and clasping her hands together nervously.

“Sweet Yaz…” The Doctor said softly.

“I’m absolutely fine! This ole girl wanted a word with me and you know me if I find something to mess with I’ll do it and she’s been rewarding me with custard creams!” Just as the Doctor said this, the Tardis made a whirling noise and two custard creams came out of the dispenser. The Doctor picked them both up and handed one to Yaz with a twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you.” Yaz said glancing at the Doctor and then up at the Tardis.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Yaz said hesitant to leave but knowing if she stayed any longer with the Doctor, her feelings might come out and that was something Yaz couldn’t afford to let out.

“Right okay, well goodnight Yaz.” The Doctor said taking a bite out of her biscuit.

“I’ll be here if you need me.” She added, Yaz nodded and with a whispered goodnight, she left to find her bedroom.

The Doctor was about to push her helmet back down when she caught sight of Yaz’s phone on the side, she finished off the rest of her biscuit quickly and picked it up. A part of her wanted to give Yaz her phone back but then Yaz was about to hand it to her earlier to try that Siri and the Doctor did have a burning question inside of her that well she was sure Siri could answer, after all Yaz did say Siri knew everything. The Doctor tapped her finger on the side a couple of times and picked the phone up.

“Hey Siri.” The Doctor said and the phone pinged.

 _“Hello.”_ Siri responded.

Yaz was only halfway down the hallway when she realised she had left her phone on the side, she sighed and turned back round to go and get it. She got to the entrance of the console room and saw the Doctor holding her phone; she couldn’t hear what the Doctor was saying so she walked closer.

The Doctor took a deep breath, cleared her throat and with a serious voice asked her question.

“Siri, how do I know if Yasmin Khan likes me?”

The Doctor heard movement to the side of her and she jumped when she saw Yaz standing there, she dropped the phone and blushed furiously not knowing that Yaz hadn’t in fact heard anything well not until Siri answered back.

_“Here’s what I found on the web for – how do I know if Yasmin Khan likes me?”_

The Doctor froze, she opened her mouth to say something, anything but she couldn’t. Yaz looked at the Doctor with the same expression.

“Time for bed then!” The Doctor said quickly, she took her helmet off and dropped it on the side but Yaz held onto her hand stopping her from running off.

“You could just ask me…” Yaz said amused and the Doctor’s eyes lit up.

 “Yasmin Khan, my favourite person do you like me?” The Doctor asked matching Yaz’s smile.

“More than you know Doctor.” Yaz answered honestly and the Doctor exhaled a shaky puff of air.

The Doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz’s waist and bought her into a fierce hug, her chin rested atop of Yaz’s head and she ran her fingers through Yaz’s silky hair and with a whispered thank you to Siri, the Doctor kissed the top of Yaz’s head knowing that whatever adventures lay ahead of them now she wouldn’t be alone, she had Yaz.

 


End file.
